Partition systems are often employed to separate portions of a building or room. Partitions serve as a barrier to dust, noise, light, odors, and the like. In construction zones, partitions are useful for protecting a clean area from a work area, for example, protecting an area where furniture and rugs are temporarily stored from an area where wood floors are being refinished.
Workers at construction sites often use rudimentary techniques for installing partitions. Some simply nail, screw, or staple the curtain or partition material to the floor, ceiling, and abutting walls, resulting in damage to their surfaces. Others tape or otherwise adhere a curtain or plastic sheet to the walls and ceilings. The tape usually fails to stick, but if it does stick, as the tape is removed, paint usually pulls off with the tape or adhesive is left behind.
Others employ more clever techniques for constructing partitions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,974 discloses a curtain wall having spring-loaded extendable support legs which. support header elements aligned along the ceiling. A curtain is mounted to the header elements with fasteners along the length of each header element. This design suffers from several limitations. The support poles, header elements, fasteners, and curtain all comprise dedicated hardware, increasing manufacturing costs. Particularly, the curtain must be designed to accommodate the fasteners. In addition, installation appears to be awkward and time consuming due to the multitude of fasteners and the system appears to be top-heavy during installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,189 discloses a spring-loaded curtain support having a plurality of support units extending from the floor to the ceiling. Each support unit includes a stackable extension member, a telescoping section, a lower batten, and an upper batten. The lower and upper battens extend along the floor and ceiling respectively and interlock so as to provide a continuous batten along the floor and ceiling. A curtain is designed to loop around the upper batten and accommodate the extension poles. This design again requires dedicated hardware, including a curtain which is designed specifically to accept a particular upper batten size and shape and a particular extension pole. The structure is bulky and appears tedious to install.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,280 discloses a coal mine ventilation curtain support. An adjustable extension pole is erected between the floor and ceiling of a mine. A curtain support member compresses between the extension pole resting on the floor, and the ceiling such that the compressive force urges the support member against the ceiling, thereby securing a curtain in place against the ceiling. Although this design accommodates any type of curtain material, it again suffers from the limitation of requiring dedicated hardware as the support member is designed for a particular extension pole. In addition, installation appears challenging in rooms with tall ceilings as the curtain is installed after the mount is raised and installed. Following installation of the support member, an installer must climb up to the ceiling and pull back a leg of the support member, insert a curtain and snap the support member back into the ceiling. In a home construction project, the snapping action may damage the ceiling. In addition, for ceilings higher than the reach of the installer, this design may prove to be challenging to install. This design presents the further unfortunate possibility that the installer could jam his fingers between the support member and ceiling.